of aches and remembering
by pencilsinabag
Summary: or 5 times Chuck and Sarah were happy. She has a guarded mouth; he doesn’t imagine she gives up her secrets easily and he’s already looking forward to the challenge.
1. i

Five times Chuck and Sarah were happy (and one time they weren't)

I don't own, yadda yadda.

* * *

i. He sits on Graham's desk, mouth twisted in a wry smile as Bryce laughs next him; the joke's on him and he slides off the desk just as Graham comes in and---

That's when he sees her

She has a guarded mouth; he doesn't imagine she gives up her secrets easily and he's already looking forward to the challenge.

Bryce's mouth drops a bit as he takes in her gold locks (he's always been a sucker for blonds) but Chuck notices only her eyes; they're light, blue, like the sky Ellie loved (loves?) when they were younger but darker, guarded (maybe there are storm clouds gathering)

She crosses the room in two, three, four steps and holds out her hand.

He takes it and his mouth quirks into his geek smile, and he can tell she likes it because her eyes lighten up and her lips twist to form a smile.

her hand is warm is his and he's a little nervous so he takes his hand back and watches her lips part to reveal her two front teeth, bigger then the others and he finds it adorable.

"Chuck, here's your new partner, Agent Walker."

Her smile is soft around the edges then, and he ignores Bryce's nudge to introduce him. His answering grin wavers a bit (he's nervous, nervous) but he still answers

"Hi. I'm Chuck"

* * *

R&R people please :)


	2. ii

here's numero dos people :) r&r kay?  


* * *

ii. The first thing that Chuck registers is a fuzzy blond shape in front of him. His eyes slowly adjust and—_there, _Sarah, bright-eyed, her hair's just a bit messed up and there are circles underneath her eyes (did she sleep here?) but she looks happy, grinning at him and he can't help but return it.

His head sinks back onto the pillows (his head's killing him) and Sarah watches him and he sees concern cross her face. She bites her lip (a nervous habit, he remembers) and her hands reach out to brush non-existent hair from his forehead. He sees her eyes trace the crisp white bandages on his head, and _god_ are her eyes just a bit watery?

Sarah hands are shaking a bit but her touch is soft against his cheek. Her fingers linger there and trace the contours of his face as she brings her head down to rest her forehead on his. There is something like tears in her blue, blue eyes and her smile is soft, shaky and Chuck reaches out to smooth out her honey-colored hair. (corn silk, flaxen, gold) her eyelashes flutter close, (cobalt hidden by the pale softness of her eyelids) dark eyelashes causing shadows on her cheeks and Chuck presses a soft kiss on her cheek.

Casey's outside the room, playing bodyguard and showing a gruff face but the truth is he's secretly relieved he doesn't have to kill Chuck. (and don't ever let me hear you say that to him, got it Walker?) He's not really in the habit of spying—actually, he _is_ in the habit, but watching Walker and Bartowski in that room serves to make him want to barf and extremely thankful that Bartowski isn't the Intersect anymore so he doesn't have to deal with this on a daily basis.


	3. iii

here's tres, peeps, r&r, you know? a bit longer (i think?) hope you like :)  


* * *

iii.

He's lost in a sea of flickering computer screens, but her clear blue eyes find him quickly. Her lips are bruised; being an agent is hazardous to her health, and she knows Chuck will comment on her split lip later but they still quirk into a smile when she locates his curly head of hair.

Her walk is confident, the calm, easy stride of an agent who wears confidence like clothing, but even as she leans down to brush her lips against Chuck's still cheek, her mouth trembles a bit (she's always just a bit nervous around him.) but Chuck jumps a bit (she's really quiet too) and then he gives her his geek smile, a bit too wide around the edges, showing off white, white teeth and the corners of his eyes crinkle up and his brown eyes (chocolate after a long day) light up.

"Sarah" he exclaims happily (he's always happy to see her) "Welcome back!"

His eyes darken (just a bit) as he catches the cut on her lip and the still healing bruise on her cheek. His brow furrows and tender fingers reach out to gingerly examine it. He rolls his eyes when her smile grows wider and his fingers are still stroking her cheek

"Only _you _would find being hurt amusing" he grumbles and then looks around, finally noticing the other analysts that are currently attempting to look otherwise engaged with their work. He snorts and moves to stand up, strong arms pushing down as his body goes up. Sarah's blond hair washes over him like a curtain as he upturns his face to kiss her, the only public affection they allow each other.

Chuck gave Sarah a brighter smile as they walked out. He paused for a bit, hesitating (just a bit) before calling out behind his shoulder, "Tell the boss I'm taking my lunch break"

The other analysts looked around uneasily; _no _one took their lunch breaks

But _there_, Chuck walked out with Sarah, rolling out his shoulders (they got stiff after five hours hunched behind a computer screen) and when their hands brushed a bit, he took her hand without hesitation, and Sarah smiled back, murmuring something to him as they walked down the pristine hallways that echoed the sound of his deep laugh at some anecdote from her previous mission; somehow the other analysts didn't think he'd get in trouble with the boss.


	4. iv

oh god, sorry for not updating in like forever but, well, school's been murder since it's HSPA week, plus i'm switching schools and all sorts of other crap. i think its a bit longer? also, i totally have chapter 5 like halfway done kay? r&r please :)

* * *

iv.

The dull fluorescent lights of the Buy More aren't made for college-bound (Stanford; Ellie's so, so proud) high school seniors studying for finals but that's never stopped Chuck from trying.

It's 1998 and he's running through physics and calc. in his head, all while trying to stay awake because no one ever comes into the Buy More at this time. He runs his fingers through his hair, and tugs at it, humming under his breath and that's when he sees her.

She's eighteen, has honey colored hair, and the bluest eyes he's ever seen.

A slight flush crawls up his neck; he's never been a ladies man and his palms start to sweat (just a bit) and Chuck's fairly certain his jaw's dropped a little as she walks (waltzes) to his desk. He clears his throat and opens his mouth,

"W-welcome to the Buy More, how may I help you?" And then he curses inside his head because, _really Bartowski, could you be any more nervous_ but a slow, shy smile crosses her mouth and she hands him a Walkman, motioning to the back with one long finger.

"I don't know what's wrong but it just won't play…"

Her voice is just a bit soft and he thinks that she's dangerous; men probably fall at her feet just from one word.

He takes it from her, careful not to touch her fingers because god forbid she think he's trying something; he hadn't been able to explain away the black eye away to Ellie last time. He holds the CD player in his hands for a bit, the cool plastic warming from his hands and a slight flash of annoyance crosses her face.

"You—I think you're supposed to open it or something?"

"I—Right. Yeah, just… wait a bit"

His fingers fumble with the screwdriver, he nearly drops it and amusement is clear on her face. His cheeks redden and he opens it, sharp eyes catching the problem. He points to the open back and fixes it.

"See all I have to do is twist this… " He twists the screwdriver "and good as new"

He gives her a grin, and is surprised when her lips part to reveal white teeth in a full-blown grin back.

"Thanks…" she glances at him, eyebrow raised expectantly

"Oh---it's Chuck "

There's that smile again, soft around the edges and her baby blues are really bright. Her hand reaches out for her CD player, palm up and when he hands it to her, her fingers brush his and there's a spark of fire at the base of his spine that travels up, up.

"Well I'm Sarah and thanks Chuck."

He gives her his geek smile running a hand nervously through his close cut curls and then watches her push against the hard plastic of the Nerd Herd desk, certainly to leave and waves bye before turning around, cheeks a bit red and pretends to busy himself with some inventory.

.

(He doesn't see her scrawl her number on a scrap of his calc. notes, telling him: Chuck, call me at…)


	5. v

so, this one is a bit different. its also a sorta new style? something like that, hope you like :) there may be another one? maybe instead of being a five things for them, it could just be a series of drabbles? well r&r guys, i like feedback and give me suggestions huh?

* * *

v.

The cool, moist air if Burbank's beach cools Chuck's sweat-soaked hair. Sand clings to his pants and the milky moon gives off an ethereal glow, washing everything with its pale yellow glow. Soft footsteps sound, sand parting beneath her feet and this: Sarah's limping, just a bit, and when she sits next to him, her body sits heavily on the sand.

Her lips part and her tongue darts out to moisten her lips. "This is our spot, isn't it?"

In the half-light, Sarah's too blue (sky blue) eyes are dark, dark: almost black. She swallows, a bit nervous; their latest mission has had that effect on her. Chuck clears his throat, brushes at damp curls and pretends not to stiffen when Sarah lays her head against his shoulder.

"You were almost shot today," she tells him quietly, and he doesn't have to turn his head to see her blue-black eyes harden and go sad.

This time Chuck does stiffen against her and when he talks, he's a bit defensive.

"Yeah, but I wasn't shot Sarah. In fact, if I remember correctly," he pulls away from her slightly to glare at her leg, bandaged and aching, "_you_ were the one shot."

Her voice is still quiet "Just a graze Chuck, and I'm trained for this" she pauses, glancing at him "while _you_ aren't."

In the dark, clear sky, with the milky moon above them, Chuck can see the distance between them, a chasm that finally seems too big to cross, like maybe there's no happy ending for them.

-

-

-

Here's the thing about them, something you should know.

Chuck and Sarah didn't just _fall_ in love; they plummeted down hard and weren't prepared for the unyielding ground when they finally hit the bottom.

-

-

-

it's been---how long?---an hour, maybe two and Sarah spent the last forty-five minutes with her head placed hesitantly on his shoulder, (it never used to be so hard they remember, they used to be just reach out and the other would be there, always) blue-black eyes covered by a fringe of dark eyelashes, her breaths deep and even and Chuck traced patterns on her shoulder, his head resting on hers.

It wasn't a perfect, happy ending because they weren't real but it was _theirs_, and really, their story hasn't ended, not really.

-

-

-

(Tomorrow, Chuck will brush his lips against Sarah's cheek and smile at her, ready to fight for them again.

Her eyes, sky blue again, will light up because if anything, Sarah's always been adept at reading him, and she'll rest her forehead against his, drawing her eyes closed as she breathes his name, content to simply be with him and know that he'll never give up.)


End file.
